


Late Summer Rain

by crowind



Series: Neo Fantasy Orthogonalia [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, canon level drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowind/pseuds/crowind
Summary: Sayo, Lisa, and the line between a knight and a healer. [Tanzaku/Autumn Rain/Sweets Classroom remix]





	Late Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> One of the loading 1-koma had Lisa as the tank (and Sayo archer). While NFO's newbie tank Sayo is delightful on its own, this fic is sort of born of wondering about the former. Think of the World FES as an FOE, except with a much less cool acronym... because the AU was never supposed to grow past a parody fic...

"I see… A FESpawn right on our door step. Must be new." 

Amidst the sheep and their bawling, snatches of conversations erupted into Sayo's hearing, especially as Udagawa joined in to re-enact some of their finest (and not so fine) derring-do. Sayo only paid half her attention to this, the other half was busy ambulating without her injured leg falling off, without drawing notice – that was, Sister Imai's notice. 

Minato's father lived on the outskirts of the village, where he also kept his sheep. Sayo counted twenty houses visible from this side. That was probably half of the total population already. And if there had been even a pair of swords between all of them, Sayo would eat her greaves. 

"We would not impose on you for too long," she said, "and in exchange for your hospitality we would see to it that the FESpawn is vanquished soon." 

Sayo was met with confused glances, and a smile from Minato Sr. "Thank you, kind sir, but the gratitude is ours. You have returned our wayward daughters safely. You will always be welcome in our humble abode, simple though it might be." 

Sayo found herself stiffening, drawing herself to her full height. And in the process, stressing her injured leg. And at once Imai was there, braced against her. "Ahaha, our Sayo is just overly formal, is all. Actually, I am going to borrow Sayo for a bit. I'll see you later, Yukina, Mr. Minato!" 

"This is unnecessary," Sayo grumbled under her breath. Her neck and face heated up; to her dismay, she recognised it as the fever brought on by an infection. Imai let her go, waving at a passerby, and caught her again as she was about to stumble. This happened several more times. After the first Imai slung her arm across her shoulders and wouldn't brook any protests. 

"You could have told me sooner, but you didn't, so you'll have to endure this assault on your dignity for now," Imai said around a smile. 

Sayo snorted and pulled away. If Imai was going to be like that… "Where are you taking me?" 

"Here. This is my home. Well, my parents' house, and mine before I left for the Temple at Haneoka." 

It was a modest house by the village's standard. There was what looked like a stable for one horse next to it. Imai bade her to follow. "See, they're doctors, the only ones you can find for a hundred miles… and it looks like they're called to another village. Perfect." 

"When you said doctors, did you mean…" 

"I have no secret noble ancestry, if that's what you wanted to know. No magic, just steady hands and watchful eyes, and the rest. My parents also have a clean room we can use and medical supplies I can filch. So, ah, it might not be up to the Order's standards, or even Haneoka's, but please bear with it a little." 

Sayo just shook her head. "It's very liveable," she said, entering. Immediately near the entrance was a room, Sayo supposed it was for this exact reason. It was, as Imai had said, clean, and well-groomed. The single bed in the middle looked awfully inviting, if threadbare. 

Unbidden, Sayo's mind began conjuring for her visions of little Imai, and little Minato too, playing together among the sheep. Add a few years, and move to Haneoka, that city on a feathery hill, always poised to leave the unwashed masses beneath it. There, in a dingy little bar, where Sayo first met the reserved, aloof bard bent on a quest. At the time Sayo had pegged her as an impoverished patrician's daughter, fallen on hard times but clutching on his former glory like a lifeline. And as for Imai, Haneoka teemed with too many children of the bourgeoisie and too little inheritance between them. 

"You didn't strike me as someone who would be self-conscious about… this." This, the fact that Sayo in her tattered armor was gawked upon as if an angel descended from heaven? This, that salt-of-the-earth Imai Lisa came from an unremarkable village in the countryside? Sayo felt foolish already. 

Imai's expression was inscrutable. "This… well, I had to leave all this behind when I entered Haneoka. I suppose I never expected to take one of her scions back with me." 

Then Sayo was left in the darkness with the strict instructions to strip off her gears and lie down. In any other circumstances she would have balked at the inapproriateness of it all. Those circumstances also involved not leaving the Order, so she obeyed her hostess's order, slowly. 

Imai returned after a while, with a candle and a bucket of water. And then again with as much medical supplies as her slender arms could carry. She started unwrapping the bandages. Blood was soaking through them, blood and other fluids, and what looked in the dark like a chunk of flesh. Imai made a face, but Sayo had seen worse. Sayo had _suffered_ worse… with the Order's experienced and dedicated healers at her disposal. 

"W-well, I know it looks a bit bad, but trust me, I can work with this. Really. I suppose I wouldn't be able to compare to the expert healers of the Order, or the royal hospital, but I'll try my best – " 

"Sister Imai?" Sayo said. "I don't care." 

"Sorry, sorry~" Imai muttered, and set to work. 

Sayo sighed. "After all, my life is in _your_ hands," she said sardonically. It would be an ending she deserved, she supposed, amputation, out in the middle of nowhere. Would she regret saving the other girl? It was a question too early to be contemplated, surely, not to mention shameful. It was the thought of someone who had left the Order in spirit. Sayo had not. Sayo had vowed she would not. 

* * *

"Knock, knock! Are you still alive in there, Sayo?" 

"Um, Ako, maybe we shouldn't…" 

"But Lisa said she needs to eat." 

"Please just come in," Sayo said, exasperated and maybe a little hungry. She adjusted the blanket to cover her legs better as Udagawa and Shirokane entered, bearing a cold dish – lamb, so Sayo made a mental note to thank Minato's mother later – and water. 

"Do you need anything else?" Shirokane mumbled. 

"More candles and something to walk with would be helpful, thank you, Udagawa." 

"Eh? I didn't… okay!" 

Shirokane, she reasoned, was an easier company, if only because she seemed to be actively avoiding looking at Sayo's wounds, which suited her just fine. And elliding her silences, easier to interrogate. "I assume we're going to stay here for the night." 

"M-maybe…" 

A cold pit settled in her throat, which she dismissed. Surely not… "Surely it's too late to set out immediately." 

"Y-yes, I mean, no… uh, yes, but also – " 

"I found a walking stick! Did you know that Lisa's house has everything?" Udagawa. From there the chatter turned irrelevant, mostly talking about how cool Minato's parents were – and Sayo had to wonder just what kind of childhood Udagawa'd had. In the end she had to thank and dismiss them to eat in peace. 

Sayo ate, and replaced the candle, and brooded over the possibility of recovering within a night. She did have the potential for healing magic – she wouldn't have been initiated into the Order so young otherwise, she and Hina. A potential she had foolishly neglected in lieu of shoring up her then more urgent weaknesses. 

She shook herself out of it, and experimented with getting out of bed. Imai had expressly forbidden her from so much as moving an inch, which gave her an extra relish in testing Udagawa's rod against her body weight. She got as far as the first one-legged hop to freedom before the door opened again. 

"Sayo! I told you to rest!" Imai said immediately. Hands on hips, she looked so much like Sayo and Hina's old caretaker that Sayo instinctively obeyed. 

With her, Minato was more reserved. "You seem to be recovering well." 

_Not well enough_ , she thought, and said, "It's thanks to Sister Imai. You seem to be doing well, yourself. And your parents, too." 

Minato's eyes narrowed. "Yes." 

They stared at each other, Sayo up, Minato down, until Imai finally said, "So is now a good time to – " 

"Lisa told me there might have been some misunderstandings." 

Sayo shrugged. "It was inconsequential." 

"No, I owe you an explanation, the same one I'd given the others. That is, I'd like to reaffirm my intent to find the World FES and defeat it. Everything I have said was true – that I aim to avenge my father, who was slandered during his own adventure to slay the World FES. Whatever my reasons are, the purpose of my journey has never changed." 

"Of course. Our various reasons have no bearing on our trajectory. I'm glad we are agreed on that." Still, Minato seemed like someone who had just rid herself of a heavy burden. "Just one more thing… how long do you plan to stay here?" 

"As long as it'd take me to learn all that there is to learn from my father," came the reluctant answer as Sayo looked at Imai. Because the question was always how long it would take Sayo to recover. 

"Well, I'm trying my best. But you sure know how to put pressure on a girl, Yukina." 

Minato looked at her quizically. "But we were talking about my progress." 

"We were! Anyway, do you mind if I stay with Sayo here a bit?" 

Sayo crossed her arms and endured more prodding. Candlelight shadows danced on Imai's face, casting fatigue on her – or rather, Minato had left the room, and Imai let her guard down. Sayo pondered the novel idea of Imai having anything she wanted to hide. 

"Are you well?" she asked, compassion stiff with disuse. 

"Huh? Oh, did I forget to ask you that?" Imai smiled cheekily. "Well, how do you feel, Sayo? Any complaints, fever, numbness, pain, anything?" 

Sayo hesitated. But it was already dark; she might as well make the shot. "It's not that I don't trust you – your abilities. You have been indispensable to us. I'd be a fool to start doubting you now." 

"I–I'm just doing the only thing I can do, since I'm useless in a fight, and… I must be such a burden to you, especially." 

Sayo opened her mouth to say – what, exactly? Imai plowed on. "Right now I'm just trying not to mess this up. It looks like it's healing well, thank heavens. Yukina doesn't say it (she doesn't say a lot of things, really) but she's come to rely on you a lot. So do Ako, Rinko, and myself. And… and you did end up like this for my sake. What I'm trying to say is, please don't worry! I'm not going to leave you behind just like that. None of us will." 

Sayo was secretly glad Imai was too focused on her work to notice her blush. "D-don't you dare to presume – " She cleared her throat – "I wasn't worried about anything." 

She felt rather than saw Imai stiffen. "Ah… please forgive my insolence." 

The silence this time was more or less comfortable: more, for both having scored something, less, for neither knowing what it was they'd hit, and discovering it was not Imai who had brought Haneoka with her, but Sayo. 

On the other hand, was it such a bad idea to allow Imai to concentrate on her work? There were lines on her usually flawless forehead, and her mouth hadn't stopped its silent chanting. Sayo tried to follow along. She lacked the fundamental basics to. But if it had been Hina in her place… Well, Hina had, as a young girl, seen the family's healer performed once, and immediately replicated the spell. It was her, Sayo's pastime to wonder what it would be like, to feel the beat of a magical spell taking place, to see the colours of it touching reality, to do anything with a casual observation. It would have to be coupled with an utter inability to understand other human beings, which Sayo already partly had. It wasn't so terrible being Hina. 

Sayo had a terrible taste in pastimes. 

— 

Around noon the next day, with a great deal of reasoning and stubborness, Sayo was finally cleared to walk on her own. She undertook the challenge with relish, testing the limits of her wobble, and also Imai's patience. The latter had been following her around, as Sayo understood it because Minato wished to not be disturbed. How long would it take to level up a bard? Sayo didn't know, but she did trust Minato, which made it all the more imperative that she recover as quickly as possible. 

"But that doesn't mean parading around with your sword," Imai scolded half-heartedly. "Ah, what's that?" 

In a sleepy village like this, the slightest commotion travelled unhindered. "Something that might need this sword. Stay here." 

Sayo's speed being what it was, only a step above a tortoise, Imai simply rolled her eyes, muttered "Paladins", and followed a step behind. 

The noise was composed of two things: the perennial sheep presence in the village square (did these people not care about ownership?), and a city bumpkin who'd never seen any sheep before. Sayo would recognise Hina's voice from anywhere, but she still couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her. It really was Hina, getting her fingers entangled in sheep wool. 

And then Hina saw Sayo and dropped the sheep. "Sayo! You look terrible!" She took a step forward, and Sayo a step back. Hina dropped her arms. 

"And you haven't changed at all," Sayo said dryly. It followed that their meeting should always be in this way: Hina, drying monster blood matted on her hair, bursting with hot-blooded energy; Sayo, fortunate to have survived at all. Hina, resplendent in the full armour of the Order of Paladins; Sayo, making do with scrap metals. Only, there was a petite blonde with Hina, with unmistakable pointy ears. Since when did Hina run with elves? 

Sheathing her sword, Sayo asked, "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, we got separated from our group – by the way, this is Chisato. There was this zap and then we were separated, and we've been trying to meet up with Aya and the others again. Oh hey, Lisa! Didn't know you run with my sister now!" 

"Hina," Imai said, seemingly as bamboozled by Hina's appearance as Sayo was. "Did you fight a monster recently?" 

"Got it in one! It was this huge, feathery, clawy beast but yanno, all it took was a boom and it went down. So boring." 

"That was a FESpawn, dear," Chisato spoke up. Sayo didn't trust her smile one bit. "It's not just any other huge beast." 

"Really? But it died so quickly! Anyway, that's me, what about you, Sayo?" 

Sayo, elder twin, currently more than useless, once again overtaken by her younger sister while she was growing complacent, Sayo had her knuckles white around the hilt of her sword. "You lost your charge, and yet you dare to be cavorting here and now? Have you no shame?" 

"Eh? We're just passing through – " 

Her sword was out and pointed at Hina before she could stop herself. "Never mind. Spar with me, Hina." 

"Uh, yeah, your leg looks like it's barely holding on," Hina said. 

"Coward," Sayo bit out, and for the first time in forever she saw uncertainty in Hina's eyes, and wariness in her flourish. 

"I don't get it, but we'll do just one round, okay?" 

"W-wait, Sayo – " Imai. She could be such a busybody. 

"Stay out of this," Sayo hissed. 

Chisato said, "But isn't it interesting?" Sayo didn't like her elfin smile one bit, but she put it out of her mind. Everything but Hina faded away. Sayo carefully shifted her weight forward on her uninjured leg. She had one shot at this, one move – 

In an instant Hina was inside her guard. Sayo tried to pivot. The white hot pain of her right leg tearing open blinded her. She almost couldn't see Hina move again, definitely didn't see the wrist work that ended with Sayo dropping her sword. Just like that. 

Sayo struck out, threw herself at Hina – her throat, her insolent face, any parts of her she could reach. Again Hina simply twisted around, yanking her arms in a hold behind her back. 

"Sayo, come on," Hina said, "Look, you're bleeding again. Let's have Lisa look at it – " 

"Let me go!" roared Sayo. Hina did, immediately. Sayo hobbled, dragging one foot, casting about wildly for her sword. Anything to keep her from looking at Hina's kicked puppy look. She stumbled. Imai, foolish, brave Imai, caught her. Sayo seized her by the lapels in turn, taking a perverse pleasure as Imai winced in pain. 

"You should have tried harder," she whispered in her ear. 

"What – " 

"Sabotage? You did your best to delay us, didn't you. I know you never truly cared about our quest. I wonder if Minato knew. Well, congratulations. Now someone else has defeated the FESpawn." 

Imai's expression was so out of place, out of character that it took Sayo a while to place it as one of betrayal. And for Imai herself to come up with words, for once. "What the hell, Sayo! How could you possibly think that?" 

Sayo pushed her away, teetering on one leg. She found her sword and sheathe it. A sword and a scabbard made for a poor walking stick, but anger more than made up for it. And disdain, and self-loathing, carried her far. She was probably still in the village. There were trees. There were a lot of trees, arrayed carefully for human pickings. It wasn't the season for either flowers or fruits; but she thought they had to be apple trees. It seemed to fit. 

The pitiful bleating of a lone sheep… Even here she had company. Sayo followed the sound to its source. The sheep had managed to get its head stuck in a tree. It stood there, bleating in resignation, waiting for someone to rescue it. 

Even so, Sayo couldn't just walk away. "I hope you're smart enough to hold still, at least." 

Hoping it wouldn't hurt the tree too much, Sayo got out her sword and painstakingly chipped at the opening. The sheep had to be encouraged to pull itself out. Even then it stood by, bleating in confusion. 

Sayo shook her head and sank next to it. Her leg was torn open again; at this rate it would never heal correctly. And what would happen if she left it like that, would she die? 

The sheep baa'd. Sayo batted its snout away. "Dumb beast, what would you do if I hadn't been around?" 

"Well now. I had wondered, but I see that you could be Hina's twin sister, after all." 

That elf, what's her name. Chisato. Hina's enigmatic companion. "What do you want?" growled Sayo, slowly rising to one foot. She was past the point of politeness due to vexing strangers. 

"We can't always have what we want. In my case, I come bearing a message: 'I don't understand, but you'll be able to fight me better with a whole leg.'" Chisato smiled. "You see, I would rather that we left immediately, but Hina asked me to heal you first." 

So Hina remembered that particular gap in Sayo's skills. She couldn't muster the strength to be annoyed. Or maybe she'd lost that much blood. "Don't bother exerting yourself." 

"Mm, unfortunately for us both, I made a promise to Hina." 

"Hina is a fool," Sayo said. She sounded hollow even to herself, suffocated. Hatred would be easier – hatred should have been easier. That Hina didn't made a fool… but it had always been like that: where Sayo went Hina followed, ever more radiant and glorious. It would have to start with her, Sayo. Suppose Sayo took the first step, suppose she went the other way. The thought alone turned her cold. But it also meant she was trapped, Sayo and Hina, as night and day followed one another. 

Chisato, damn her, seemed to understand. Her smirk softened to something far more human. "It's terrible, isn't it? How inconsiderate of Hina. Yet such things are all the more precious for how undeserved they are." 

Sayo glared. She started walking. The message was delivered, and understood. Neither needed to suffer the other's presence any longer than they wanted. "Tell Hina – " 

"I did not promise Hina I would carry your message in return." Chisato sighed. "This is quite a farce, I'm sure you'd agree. Leave now, and I will make sure she will never hear from you again. Accept her benevolence, and mayhaps you'll be able to tell her yourself." 

Sayo gripped her sword tightly, not so she wouldn't fall, but so she wouldn't be tempted to draw it and run the elf through. It was tempting. So very tempting, to simply leave. Sever all connections, and Hina even had companions who cared for her enough to keep her honest. And yet. And yet. 

In a last ditch effort, she said, "What has Hina done to earn an elf's loyalty?" 

"Hina is a fey child. Our fey child, if you must understand. As for me, just now I heard the cry of a lost sheep…" 

— 

Hours later, Sayo followed her own blood trail back to the village, trudging slowly in one and a half steps. Minato met her halfway, frowning. Probably because the sun was directly overhead. 

"There you are," Minato said without preamble. "Lisa was looking for you." 

Sayo nodded. If Minato wanted to say something, she'd better say it. But then Minato rarely disappointed on that front. 

"She's unhappy with you, though she wouldn't say why." Now Minato truly was frowning. "I know Lisa, she isn't offended easily." 

"I said something heinous to Sister Imai. I regretted it, I wish to speak to her." Although when she thought about it, it wasn't as if Minato could have stopped her, however determined the face she was making. 

"Then I'll let Lisa decide. But Sayo, I won't tolerate it if it affected our party." 

Sayo sighed. She did understand. Minato and Imai, and Udagawa and Shirokane, and then there was Sayo. That kind of a party. "Of course. Should it come to that I shall gladly be on my separate way." 

Minato nodded. "Thank you." She seemed to finally notice Sayo's limp. "Would you like – " 

"No, thank you." Sayo gestured, after you, important person I must protect. "But tell me, how is your training progressing?" 

"Quite well. I will soon be able to practice it on our sheep." 

I see." And that was that for conversations. Sometimes Sayo wondered how it was that their band of five misfits had managed to work together well enough hunting monsters. It was probably magic, she decided, the answer was always magic. Magic, and that Minato's singular determination in hunting the mythical FESpawns for the sake of resurrecting the even more mythical World FES. 

Minato walked alongside her as far as Imai's house. The owner herself was mumbling something or another to the row of roses near the horse barn. She started when Minato called for her. 

"Sayo wants to speak to you." 

Imai's face was a study of the interstitial state between worry and wrath. "Oh, all right. Yukina, your mother was looking for you, something about pans?" 

Minato's pursed lips said she'd rather stay, but she left eventually. Sayo followed Imai inside, back into her temporary prison. 

"The elf, Chisato, tended to me," Sayo said before Imai could nag her. "Sister Imai, may I please say something first?" 

"You just did." Imai crossed her arms. 

So they were not in Haneoka for the moment. That was good. "I apologise for what I said… for my conduct today. You didn't deserve my ire, let alone slander." 

Imai blinked. "W-well. That's…" 

"Unexpected?" Sayo bit back a grimace. "Yet I won't shy from the truth. I wronged you." 

"You did! And I'm still not exactly pleased, but damn it, Sayo – will you at least sit down first? You're making me feel anxious just looking at you." 

Sayo sat on the bed, secretly grateful for the relief it brought on her leg. But also not, now that they were uneven again. "Will you also sit down, please?" 

"Since you asked so nicely." There, now they were on a level. "I was about to say you were so formal, almost as if we were – er, never mind." 

"Are we not? Equals? I, too, have left my old life behind. All this time that we have travelled together, have I ever held my birth over you all?" 

"Um… sometimes. It's not a problem, usually. Old habits die hard, right? And we knew what we were getting into with a Paladin in the group." 

That wasn't quite how she had planned this to go. Flustered, Sayo said, "I, ah, left the Order some time before I met you." 

"I figured." Imai bit her lip. "Actually, about that." 

"You're wondering about Hina." As everything must eventually lead to. Well, Sayo had been prepared to tell her, after getting her caught in the crossfire. 

"She asked me to look after you. Sayo, I don't think Hina understood what exactly went between you two." 

When did Hina ever understand anything? Sayo swallowed that retort. Instead, she said, "If I see her again I shall… try to talk to her. But there is nothing to explain. It is as you saw: pettiness and envy, all of it mine. Hina was always better at everything – a better Paladin, a better heir when she put her mind to it. I couldn't stand that… I had to leave." Even now admitting it aloud still hurt, like flaying herself. Here's the heart, it's black and hairy, would you like a closer look? 

But then Imai frowned and said, "I don't believe that. You put up this stoic genteel exterior, but I know you're a very kind person. And you've never really stopped living up to the Paladins' ideals – even I can see that. So that can't be all." 

How had Chisato put it? Precious, undeserved things. Terrible, and precious, and so very undeserved. Sayo was surrounded by inconsiderate people. "Not I, Sister Imai, but you – you are too kind. Too kind…" 

Imai put up her hands, a bit too frantically, Sayo thought. "Hey, hey, I'm not actually that great, you know? And _you_ saw through me." 

Sayo quickly, shamefully, assured her that she'd never truly thought there was sabotage, especially by Imai's hand, but the other just grinned. "Oh, not that. But you were right that I don't really care about the World FES. It's Yukina I'm worried about. I just… wanted her to be happy and safe. I still think we made the right choice in coming back here. She looks different, don't you think? More settled." 

"If you say so," Sayo said noncommittantly, having only seen Minato all of twice. "I believe Minato still intends to hunt the World FES. What will you do?" 

"Ahaha, straight to the point as always." Imai said, playing with her hair. "What else can I do? I guess I have to be serious, now." 

Sister Imai, stalling for words. Playing coy, watching for Sayo's reaction. What else, indeed. In the end they were all chasing shadows. Minato and her father, and where Minato went Imai would follow. Could only follow? What sorry people they were. Sayo… rejected that. There was a faint hope. If she could grow beyond herself, if Imai could also… 

"As I have said, we all have our reasons for embarking on this quest. It doesn't matter to me, so long as we are all here. And as for what you can do… for one, you could stand to learn how to fight." 

"Eh?" 

"That is, I will teach you how to fight. At the very least, you should be more aware of the battlefield, and be able to dodge incoming attacks. I would also make sure you can defend yourself in a pinch – what's so funny?" 

Imai covered her giggle, but it was too late. "Sorry, sorry! I wasn't laughing at you. It's just funny, because I've been thinking of asking you to teach me, but I also didn't want to overstep my boundaries. And then you went ahead and made it an order just like that." 

Sayo felt her face heating up. "It's not an order. Do you or do you not intend to improve yourself?" 

Imai assured her that she did, still grinning her incorrigible grin, as though Sayo had done her a favour instead of a promise of pain and suffering. Sayo cleared her throat. "That's not all. I… would be indebted if you would instruct me in healing magic. This is also not an order, nor is it meant to be a reciprocal trade. Rather, a request you can refuse." 

"A mutual favour, huh? I like the sound of that." Imai sat back and preened, a satisfied cat. Her smile faded slowly. "I feel like we're forgetting something." 

What, Udagawa and Shirokane? But before Sayo could venture a guess, Imai jumped up. "Oh hell, I forgot to tell Yukina about the FESpawn." 

Grimacing, Sayo rose along with her. "Let's round up the other two first, we'll tell them at once together. What are you so happy about now?" 

Imai laughed, hooking her arm around Sayo's, the latter having no choice but to lean on her and relieve her injured leg. "Nothing, nothing. I think we can find Ako and Rinko near the cursed well…"


End file.
